<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet On Base by SereintyNow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153731">Quiet On Base</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereintyNow/pseuds/SereintyNow'>SereintyNow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sniper Quiet  &amp; The Rookie [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acts of Kindness, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereintyNow/pseuds/SereintyNow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A newly recruited Diamond Dogs finds herself entranced by a new guest on base,the sniper who goes by the name of Quiet.Everyone has distrust for her but Serenity wants to give a chance.Will Quiet let the rookie in?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quiet (Metal Gear)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sniper Quiet  &amp; The Rookie [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiet On Base</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another glorious day in Mother Base ,a bright clear sky only having a few clouds in sight,the morning was looking good for a newly recruited Diamond Dog who’s codename went by Poison Kitty. Waking up in the personal quarters opening up her eyes, hearing the seagulls squawk as they flew around in the blue sky,the woman sat up stretching out her arms letting out a yawn “Wish I could sleep for another five minutes but duty calls” fighting the urge to go back to bed,gaining enough energy to get up and shuffle like a zombie over to the other side of the room where the bathroom was at.Stripping down naked she stepped into the shower then reached down to turn both the hot and cold faucets so it’ll be nice and warm letting the water hit her body, rinsing off grabbing a bar of soap lathering up in it then washed it all off as she cleaned her body enjoying the refreshing feeling. A few minutes spent in the shower was enough to wake up turning the water off she stepped out and grabbed a towel to dry off then stepped over in-front of the sink wiping the foggy mirror so she could give herself a that daily pep talk”Alright Serenity...first day on the job hopefully Boss will put you in a combat unit”  imagining being at the top of the squad hoping that Big Boss would take notice, she always wanted to be recognized for her achievements, helping others in need after all this was what Diamond Dogs stood for,being saved herself she wanted the same for others across the globe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping into the bedroom she pulled off the towel getting dressed wearing an olive drab uniform with black boots and a pair of gloves, putting her long brown hair into a ponytail Serenity was ready for the day. Walking down the hallway and opened the door to the exterior greeting the sunlight along with sounds of the ocean crashing,surrounding the large base ”Morning Poison!”  A man called out from the lower level “Boss hasn’t returned yet..a jet was tracking him here so we’re just waiting for updates on the situation, head on over to the command platform just in case something happens” he directed the woman, he was a higher ranked solider”Rising Eagle” was his codename so she did as what was said making her way downstairs and walked over to a jeep with two other people already in it”Heading over to the Command Platform?” The driver said wearing dark sunglasses “Yes I was told we might have unsuspecting guests” Serenity responded as she hopped in the back. The jeep started its roaring engine driving from the Crew Quarters platform all the way to the Command Platform “So I heard some chatter on the radio..seems like a jet is tailing Big Boss here, we have anti aircrafts on standby we’re just hoping they didn’t alert any back up” the passenger said in a worried tone”Has anyone heard from Commander Miller?” Serenity responded “No nothing, he was in a shouting match with Ocelot about some woman? I dunno, one of the lieutenants heard them while passing by guess we’ll find out soon” the driver accelerated faster reaching the destination “Well i'm on driving duty today good luck to the both of you” she gave a small smile,a little disappointed she couldn’t stick around for the action,since the connecting brides stretched out so far to the other struts some had to transport other soldiers daily.Serenity stepped out of the jeep waving off the driver “Better get a move on we need everyone near the landing platform” he quickly gestured to her running to the gun racks and handed her an assault rife while other soldiers ran to the launchpad” Get into position!” One man called out” I don’t want that...that thing on our base! We don’t need her!” Kaz shouted bursting through the main entrance of the command building “I’m telling you if she wanted the Boss dead he wouldn’t be talking to us!”Ocelot hissed back bickering back and forth following Kaz out as Serenity watched, the Ocelot unit charged out from behind them as well.The Boss’s helicopter was coming,along side two other choppers that belong to Diamond Dogs” Boss! Do not let her sit foot on the base!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serenity got into position watching the helicopter hover above everyone’s heads”What was Kaz talking about? A woman was causing this much distress?” Suddenly a figure jumped out from the helicopter,a woman who floated down like a piece of paper then disappeared,everyone on the platform was silent  aiming guns around to see if they could spot this mysterious woman”Thermals!”  Ocelot called out to his unit.With the goggles they immediately spotted her just standing ,uncloaking not putting up any resistance as the unit surrounded her ”Fire!” Kaz bellowed out “No! Stand down she saved the Boss!” Ocelot barked back while Serenity stood there with her gun lowered “The woman hasn’t harmed anyone yet...I can’t follow what Kaz is demanding everyone to do” she thought as the mysterious woman spotted her with a slight head tilt  wondering why this particular solider wasn’t taking aim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stand down!” The helicopter settled on the landing area as Big Boss himself stepped off from the chopper “She saved my life we owe that much,lower those weapons” he ordered his soldiers to cease “But Boss she could be a spy we can’t have her here! This thing could have lead that jet here!” Kaz stepped beside him wanting anyone to fire”She wouldn’t have killed the pilot then, I could have had my neck slit many times in that helicopter but I’m still here, look we’ll put her in a cell for now till we figure what to do alright?” He explained “Fine...but if she tries anything I want her dead,take this thing to the Medical Platform and I want you to be on guard duty,rookie that’s your new assignment” he locked eyes on Serenity “Uh yes sir right away!” Complying with the order she walked on over to the prisoner” Does she have a name?” She asked “The Soviets call her Quiet a sniper that’s been causing them problems for awhile could be useful for us” Ocelot responded “Pardon me but we still have Huey that needs to be rescued,Boss you need to hurry and I’ll speak to Kaz about our new guest” patting the Boss on the back,he left with Kaz while Snake went back on the helicopter to continue his mission. Serenity and the Ocelot unit began to escort Quiet to a jeep for transportation, one got in the drivers seat while one took shotgun ”We’ll handle it from here” the driver told the rest of the unit as Serenity jumped in the back across from Quiet,the jeep started and began its short ride to the connecting platform. Serenity took a minute to look at the woman’s appearance trying not to make her uncomfortable she noticed the swimsuit attire along with  the ripped up leggings, taking a good look at the woman’s face she felt this sniper had a warm presence being met with her green shinny eyes Serenity wanted to know more but it was best not to flood her with questions. ”So...what do you think about her?” The driver asked the passenger “I don’t know...we should have killed her,don’t know if she’s a spy” he responded with a cold tone ”What about you rookie? I saw you with that gun down you trust this thing?” Questioning what happened back there “N-no she wasn’t armed, didn’t hurt anyone so I felt like it wasn’t necessary” responding truthfully “I just find it odd you’d do something like that..don’t get to comfortable with her or else others will start you question you as well” he pulled up to the Medical Platform and got out along with the passenger “Alright then..watch yourself if others see you all buddy buddy they’ll go after you too....so treat her like a prisoner “ he growled gesturing for Quiet to get out as Serenity walked besides her to the cell down a few flights of stairs where a small cell was built with a bed and shower,having an opened roof so the sun could shine through “Welcome home but remove that combat vest I see that knife “he pointed to the sheathed blade.Quiet complied and removed the vest entering the cell to immediately sit on the bed staring at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Have fun rookie I’m sure this’ll be entertaining” he scoffed and left the room leaving the both of them alone”Soo uhmm are you hungry? Need any water?” Serenity politely asked but she was met with dead silence,not even a nod” Right...I’ll leave you alone” stepping back she went upstairs to walk around the area being able to look down to see what Quiet was doing and as expected nothing was going on,just sitting down until eventually she laid down on the bed seemingly to fall asleep.Few hours passed the day got hotter sometimes Serenity would take turns patrolling the cell with someone but nothing really happened Quiet would occasionally sit up to stretch but mostly laid there.The time was seventeen hundred hours and Serenity started to get hungry “Hey take my post for a bit I’m going to grab something to eat from here I’ll be back” each platform had a small cafeteria but the largest one was at the Crew Platform,to hungry to travel all that way she decided to grab something on this platform instead, she made her way up the stairs and into the building where it had a small Cafe with some soldiers at the tables.Upon entering the brown haired woman placed her weapon on a gun rack then made her way to the lunch line with a tray “Uhm I’ll just take a turkey sandwich have to eat and run” she told the chef who handed her a premade sandwich. Going down the line a bit more she grabbed a bottled water then sat down with a few other people “Yeah I did some digging..some Soviets had radio chatter of that sniper...she can just vanish out of thin air like some ghost..she’s killed a ton of them too I don’t like it..I have a feeling she’ll murder us all in our sleep” Falling Crow shivered thinking about it ” Well at least she’s easy on the eyes” one man said sitting across from them but Serenity just rolled her eyes and started to to dig in  “Some of soldiers are going to try and dress her in case she becomes to...distracting..I think in about a few minutes actually,I even mentioned they should make her talk, tie her to a chair and shock her with those electric rods we picked up, Serenity you want in this? We can just tranq and drag her off into a hangar..word got around fast here of her..it’s better if we a dealt with this now” Serenity stopped eating completely baffled they’d do this “Are you all fucking insane!? She just got here and you want to torture her? Is this what we’re doing?” She stood up immediately wanting to get out to see Quiet,in case that group was going after her”Hey! We can’t trust her,understand?!This should be a one sided decision! ” a woman spoke out to Serenity but it was already to late she quickly ran out the Cafe and downstairs, the cell wasn’t to far but she could already see a group forming up on top by the cell hearing them call out names directed to Quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serenity pushed through the group heading down to see a few soldiers trying to put clothes on her but Quiet wasn’t having it, they were all inside the cell when suddenly she grabbed one of them by the arm and broke with one fatal blow and threw him to the ground,her face full of rage and some kind of smoky eyeliner appeared around her eyes like her sight got more focused “What are you doing !? Attack her already!” A woman shouted from above trying to motivate the other two soldiers that were in the cell”Hey both of you get out!” Serenity growled at them “The fuck rookie!? You defending this freak? Look at her she’s not normal that stuff around her eyes weren’t there before” he pointed out “That doesn’t give you a reason to provoke her like this..I won’t stand by this!” She entered the cell grabbing the man who seemed like he started this then slammed him into the floor with CQC tactics ”Hey! Someone get that rookie outta there!” Someone shouted while three other people rushed downstairs rushing at Serenity but she tried to struggle against them when suddenly one of them socked her in the nose  causing it to bleed “Yeaaah!” The group clapped while Quiet looked at the bleeding rookie which surprised her. that someone stepped in to be on her side.The sniper took the opportunity to attack the distracted soldiers and quickly swept one off his feet with a sweep of the leg then grabbed Another solider attempted to charge at Quiet,parrying off punches that were thrown,managing to catch a punch she shoved the attcker  into the iron bars with all the strength in her arms ”No! Get more men down there!” An unruly person shouted when all the commotion was silenced buy a gunshot “Everyone! Stop this right now or I’ll personally kick everyone’s ass” Ocelot stepped in holstering his revolver “I thought we were all grown ups, this situation..was reported to me and I knew something like this would happen but I believed we were all better than this...I’m disappointed in all of you..now all of you get out and I’ll let the Boss know this happened” the entire group upstairs quickly dispersed while he stepped inside to see unconscious guards and Serenity on the ground with a bloody nose “Those of you not unconscious take the ones off from the floor to the Med Bay right now” he ordered as they did what was told, noticing Quiet kneeling down by Serenity to check if she was okay”Well well if it ain’t Ms Poison Kitty in the middle of this, judging by the situation you were helping Quiet and others didn’t take to kindly to that ,right?

</span></p><p><span>”Yeah..that’s exactly what happened I can’t be like them...calling her names...try to cause pain” Quiet extended a hand to help her get up” Thanks..” they both looked at each other exchanging small smiles ”Miller isn’t exactly helping either...shouting saying she shouldn’t be here and stuff,I was going to check on her but Boss came in with Huey so we spent most of our time “chatting” but I’m glad you stepped in,the rest should follow your example </span>I’ll order everyone to stay away from her cell unless I give the order” he said to her “Can we speak alone? There’s something I want to pass by you” Ocelot felt confident on a new suggestion” Of course ,I’ll see you soon Quiet” she stepped out of the cell and gave a little wave holding her bloody nose with the other hand as Quiet slightly nodded completely in awe that someone helped. Ocelot and Serenity walked away from the cell far enough so Quiet couldn’t listen in ”Your actions proved a lot today and right now I feel confident in you..for being a rookie there’s a lot of responsibility that you’ve shown..I’ll run this by the Boss but I want you to watch over Quiet, make her feel at home I don’t trust anyone else with her but you,I’m glad some respect was shown” he sang high praise” What do you say?” He asked “Oh well of course I’ll do this everyday if I have to! I just..really want her to be okay” she took the offer feeling happy that Quiet will be in safe hands “Good I’m glad,get yourself cleaned up and I’ll have a talk with everyone who started that exchange. Oh and one thing do you mind cleaning the blood from her cell? They did have it coming to them so she deserves that at least” he said” Of course I’ll get right on that” she saluted him” Alright dismissed” shooing her off parting ways. Walking over to a janitors closet she grabbed a bucket along with some rags and soap checking on her nose which seemed to stop bleeding then filled up the bucket with water, using a hose that was attached to one of the buildings, once it was filled she walked over to Quiets cell opening it up” Here to clean up this mess” she got on her knees and started to scrub the blood off” Well looks like I’m permanently assigned to this Platform..you don’t have to be friends with me ,I’m just sickened of other people treating you this way, if don’t you want me around just signal me away” she looked at up Quiet seeing what the response would be ,a little hesitant at first but she gave a thumbs up of approv,l feeling a bit more comfortable with her around “Alright we didn’t have a proper introduction but my name is Serenity” she gave a smile then went back to  cleaning “I think I got it all, thankfully it didn’t dry in so it’s all good” she placed the bucket on the outside along with the rag” Well I’m getting tired I should probably head back to my room but...I’ll think I might just crash in the corner here instead I have a gut instinct you’ll be picked on again, is that okay?” She asked feeling exhausted “Hmmuph!” Quiet responded, being glad someone here would watch her back, though she could easily break everyone’s arm it was a nice thought and could sleep peacefully “Okay then I’ll be right here” she sat in a corner where she could lean her head on the hard concrete wall, the sun was getting pretty low Serenity was wiped out from today looking at Quiet for second the sniper gestured to her own nose then back at Serenity “Oh it’s fine..Doesn’t feel broken he just got a lucky shot in thanks for checking” she smiled barely keeping her eyes open till they finally shut and drifted off to sleep. Quiet sat on the bed watching her sleep”Wow..she’s really nice...I can’t believe she got in here and got into a fight with her own comrades..for me?” She thought in her head completely flabbergasted but really glad someone had the heart here along with Ocelot ,laying her head back on the pillow slowly closed her eyes. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>